sparta101fandomcom-20200216-history
Sparta101 Wiki
arena.png ccboss.png dn.png rfd.png wwe.png orc.png Welcome to the Sparta101 Wiki Sparta 101 is an active, fun growing guild. The following are guild rules and guidelines with tips to help make your stay with us more enjoyable. We expect all team members to be active and donate the minimum weekly requirement. Our goal is to move up up in ranks and have fun as we do so as a TEAM! Activity: Players must be active a minimum 3 times a week or you will be expelled. Being active includes participating in mesas, boss battle, torch, and/or chat. We can tell if you have not been on line. Please let a leader know if you will be away for more that four days. Boss: We fight boss 3 daily at 20:00 server time. Please make sure your heroes are alive at this time. The damage cap is 34.9 million at this point you stop fighting and will receive max HP. DO NOT GO OVER. Players that can do max damage in boss should wait until health of boss is at 36-39m before going then go at once to get max HP. Players with Six Heroes should let lower might players go first before taking turn to allow everyone to get HP. Ask Leaders for advice on boss. Mesa: Mesa 1: Need 1 Pumpkin duke and all gather at bottom corner Mesa 2: Need 2 Pumpkin duke. Players start in 4 corners, pumpkin dukes at top to avoid bombs Mesa 3: Need 3 Pumpkin dukes, players start in 4 corners Mesa 4: Need 4 Pumpkin dukes high level with rebuff characters and dps, such as spirit mage and Santa. Start in pairs two corners, top and bottom. Torch Battle: Torch battles are on Wednesday and Saturday from 9:00 to 21:00 server time. We ONLY haul the last 12 minutes of torch battles. If you are caught hauling before then you will be kicked out of the guild. At 20:48 haul 10 heroes all from the same guild if possible. Choose a guild on the lower pages that has a minimum of 25%. After hauling click the 'guard' screen and see who is attacking us. You can see the hero and the time remaining, clicking on the hero shows it's level. Only defend against heroes you think you can beat, you only get 10 chances. There will be multiple pages of people attacking us, DO NOT GUARD AGAINST PEOPLE WHO WILL HIT AFTER TIME HAS EXPIRED. During the day do not allow guild to go over 50% of torches. If you check the first page, info, on the left side it will show you guild rank and the current number of torches the guild has out of how many we need. If we are over 50% DO NOT HAUL TORCHES. If we are under, click haul then see if the guild is hauling torches first. Always guard first before you haul, and check in guild chat to see what is happening before you haul. Guild rank is very important in a torch battle. We do not have to be first to win. In fact, we do not want to be ranked in the top 30 or bottom 200 throughout the battle. These are the guild's that get attacked most often by high leveled players. Communication and teamwork are key in winning torch battles and getting mad rewards. They are fun and can be challenging, and it gives the whole guild a chance to work together as a team twice a week. The more members that are on for the last hour of torch battle guarantee our winning every time! Torch battles are a key essence in gaining free shards twice a week. However they are not all yours to keep. Torch Rewards are required as part of donations above minimum requirement. You MUST participate to EARN the right to keep your portion, as it is only fair for the team. Please Claim all Torch Rewards within 24 hours after battle has ended or they may not be in system. IF YOU DO NOT PARTICIPATE IN TORCH, YOU MUST DONATE THE SHARDS WON DURING TORCH TO THE GUILD OR GET KICKED. Donations: Donations are what makes a guild strong and help improve our rank. We need to pay for the daily boss fight and the flags we use. Upgrading the guild also costs a large prtion of shards. Guild donations are tracked by leaders, and can also be seen in the Guild Hall.. We will base the donations requirement on might. Players are encouraged to donate over the set minimum, which is low compared to most other guilds. Torch rewards are above minimum requirement. Donations will be calculated by midnight every Sunday. -Under 10k might: 100 shards a week plus 25 % torch rewards ex. (720 torch = 180 + 100... total - 280 shards) -Between 10k and 20k might: 200 shards a week plus 25% torch rewards ex. (720 torch = 180 + 200... total 380 shards) -Over 20k might :300 shards a week plus 25% torch rewards ex. (720 torch -180 + 300... total 480 shards) -'Torch battle reward if you did not participate.' TIPS: '''Get shards daily by doing HBM, every time you log in, quests, and elite dungeons. If you have any issues please contact Leaders: Moodflash, burdock, or SirRuss Might: '''Might: is a measurement of your overall ability in the game, and it is used to determine your skill level in the Player Ranking list. Increasing might grants you higher daily rewards, more quests, and stronger heroes. You can increase your Might by: * Upgrading Buildings * Upgrading Troops * Upgrading Spells * Increasing Heroes level * Heroes skill level * leveling inscription of each Heroes. * Might from buildings: Town Hall +50 might per level Mana Mill +3 might per level Basic Tower +5 might per level Gold Mine +3 might per level Advanced Tower +10 might per level Gold vault +3 might per level Relic Hall +5 Might might per level Mana vault +3 might per level Guild Hall +10 might per level Army Camp +5 might per level Arena Building +5 might Hero Altar +10 might per level Warehouse +1 might Hero Base +1 might per level Might from Troops: -Might for upgrading troops first tier (+480) * Guardian level 5 +120 * Hunter level 5 +120 * Pyromancer level 5 +120 * Treant level 5 +120 -Might for upgrading troops second tier (+1600) * Hammer Dwarf level 5 +400 * Centaur level 5 +400 * Griffin level 5 +400 * Mecha Man level 5 +400 -Might for upgrading troops third tier (+4200) * Savage Ogre level 5 +1050 * Shotgun Dwarf level 5 +1050 * Fairy Dragon level 5 +1050 * Ornithopter level 5 +1050 Might from Magic spells: Arrow rain level 5 +150 Restortation level 5 +225 Ares' Fevror level 5 +300 Windstorm level 5 +375 Guardian Angel level 5 +450 Meteor level 5 + 525 Disaster level 5 +600 Ares' Frenzy level 5 +675 Phoenix Flight level 5 +750 Snowstorm level 5 + 825 Might from leveling Heroes... 5 points per level Might from Inscription... 6 points per level up to 26 points through level 80 (Hint:Inscribing past level 80 is a waste of blue crystals unless you are ready to use level 4 crests) Lost realm: To enter on Lost Realm 10,000 might is required. The Lost Realm is located at the north-east side of the screen where the bridge is together with the portal. Level and Experience-''' As the player gains more battle exp and levels up in the Lost Realm, new map area will be revealed. Explore and defeat monsters to increase your level. 'Stamina (Moving Energy)-' Energy is needed to move around on the map. Energy will recharge at 1 point / 10 min. One can also buy energy by clicking the Purchase button sign or use Stamina Card. Stamina cards adds are given daily after completing three battles in realm each day. Each stamina card gives you 40 energy. A good plan may be to save stamina cards for when you have time to spend in the realm. 'Blue Crystal-' This resource is used to inscribe your heroes to raise the inscription level. Once level 21 is reached you can equip heroes with crests which further boost your hero. Blue Crystals may be obtained from the crystal mines and Battle Altars. Player may collect up to a maximum of 10,000,000 blue crystals at a time. It is encouraged to level crystal mines early, and enter realm often to collect blue crystals. Mines can only hold a certain amount per level. Go into the realm often to collect crystals from mines. 'Red Crystal-' This resource may be obtained by defeating monsters. It is used to upgrade the production of blue crystal mines and are required to combine identical crests from the same type into a higher level crest. Player may collect up to a maximum of 1,000,000 red crystals at a time. 'Form team- '''Hero placement for Lost Realm, click the icon and place heroes onto tiles. If you do not form a team you mesa team will be used. If you change your team in the realm your mesa team will also be changed. '''Treasure Chest Box-' There are 3 types of treasure boxes: bronze, silver, and gold. The corresponding type of key is needed to open the box. The treasure boxes contain rewards such as blue crystal bags, crest bags, crest boxes, gold packs and mana packs. Rewards have varying levels of quality as well, with silver and gold treasure boxes sometimes providing rare versions 'Crystal Mine- '''This tile produces blue crystals continuously. It works the same way as a mana mill. You can upgrade it with red crystals to increase production. The level of the mine cannot be raised above your level in Lost Realm. Blue Crystal tiles can be emptied by simply clicking on them, DO NOT waste energy walking to the tile to get the crystals. Blue Crystal tiles cannot be attacked and thus provide you your own steady source of blue crystal income. Remember to empty mines more than once per day. '''Battle altar- '''When you have 'captured' a dungeon tile you can start drawing resources from them the same way as Blue Crystal tiles, but they cannot be upgraded. At 400 crystals/hour and 4000 max storage their income is pretty big. Battle Altars can be lost to other players after a 4 hour shield expires.Battle Altars give you more blue crystals than your mines, the more you upgrade the more you get. Each battle altar will have a shield or a sword above it. If it has a shield, it is protected. If it has a sword, you can attack their battle altar and take it over. When attacking their altar, you battle their 5 man line up. It does not take stamina to attack an altar, so keep attacking them until you win. '''Energy: '''Stamina - You have a maximum of 80 energy. 1 energy is replenished every 10 minutes. Every move on the map takes 1 energy. Attacking Battle Altar costs nothing. When you refill with e.g. 5/80 stamina left, you will have 85/80 stamina (the remaining points are not lost) You can replenish your energy bar back to full by spending gems. '''Crests: '''Crests are the most important items used for inscribing heroes. Crests has 17 types which corresponds to 17 talents that heroes use (Enlighten is talent but not available as a crest). Each crest talent consists of 4 types I to IV, each level 1 to 5. Crests can be combined given that it should be at the same types. '''Crest Bag/Box-' contains "normal" crests: Blade Shell, Flame Guard, Scorch, Slow Down, Sprint, Stone Skin and Tenacity. 'Rare Crest Bag/Box-' contains rare crests: Bulwark, Deadly Strike, Heavy Blow, Scatter, Self Destruct and War God. 'Mythic Crest Bag/Box-' contains mythic crests: Berserk, Life Drain, Revitalize and Revive. '''Merchant: '''A new feature in the realm is the merchant. It appears randomly at any time. Do not enter the realm at any time without the maximum amout of gold you can carry. The Merchant carries random items from gold and silver keys to crests, to crest bags, and crystals. Not everything for sale is for gold, some items require gems. Once you close the merchant window, it cannot be reopened. '''Treasure Trove: '''Treasure trove appears randomly in the realm, whether it is when you are opening chests, or with a question mark. Three chests will appear, all with the same amount of blue crystals required to open them. Once you open one chest, the price goes up on the next, and then the final one. Inside these chests the treasures vary. You may find red crystals, blue crystals, silver keys, crest bags, or mythic crest bags. '''Here Be Demon: '''The Boss in the Realm is a monster! As you go about you merry way he will appear ranndomly. A few facts you need to know. *You have 5 battle chances to beat him then each chance will cost 5 gems *After the first fight he stays on the side on your side of your screen for two hours; so you can return to him later *His health is random, and he has four different defenses which are random *You can choose a friend from your friends list to battle with you each time *Depending on his defenses, using different hereos may be beneficial *You five swords do reset as do your friends chances during the two hour time period *You use no stamina while fighting him *The reward for winning is a mythic crest bag and red crystals *If you fail he will appear again ''What is the best crest to have on a hero?'' It depends on the hero, and what talent the hero already has, and what battle mode. Generally if your hero has an offensive talent, then crests with defensive talent is a good match; and vice versa. Slowdown crests are great for boss fight and team mesa battles since the proc does an extra attack. Scorch is a good defensive talent even at low levels for melee heroes. Scorch is one of the best defensive crests to use in big battles like HBM. Sprint on the other hand is helpful on a slow moving hero like Reaper, or a fast moving hero such as Ninja. Bezerk or Revitalize would we great on just about anyone. '''inscription/Combining Crests Level 21 inscription is needed on heroes in order to have crests. 4 star heroes allow you to inscribe to level 20, 5 star heroes allow you to inscribe to level 40. 6 star heroes allow you to incribe to level 60. 7 star heroes allow you to inscribe to level 80.Your 5 star heroes will be the first you put matching sets of crests on. You need to have MATCHING crests, a set, 1-4 in order to get the talent. As you battle more in the realm you will collect many crests. Once you have four of the same level 1 crest you can combine them to make a level 2 crest of that type. Combining four crests costs 400 red shards. You would need a complete set from I - IV to have crest effect. In order to use a set of level two crests your hero must be at level 43 inscription, a 6 star hero. As you progress and save red shards you may decide to put level 3 crests on a hero. This would require 4 level two crests of the same type to be combined. this costs 1200 red shards each times. Again, you need complete set. I-IV to have increased crest effect. Level 61 inscription is needed for level 3 crests, and a 7 star hero. Incribing really helps heroes in battles. Forging Crests: '''Forging crests is a new feature that is a pot luck game which costs blue crystals. If you have extra crests you don't need, and are hoping to get one you want, you can take any 2 level 1 crests and forge them for 15K blue crystals to see what you get. If you want to try for something better, take 2 level 2 crests and forge them for 30k crystals. If you want to take a great risk, try two level 3 crests for 60k and forge them. You may get that one you need to complete a set. The good news is you aren't spending red crystals to do it! Arena: The Arena is a building earned after leveling up your Town Hall to level 5. It is used to participate in Hero battles against other players and rewards you with Honor Badges per hour, based on your ranking in the Arena. Defense- There are three hotspots where the player can place up to six Heroes. Heroes on the top hotspot will take the upper path, middle hotspot for the middle path, and lower hotspot for the lower path. Despite appearances, all three paths are of the same length, so three heroes with the same MOV SPD, placed on different paths, will all reach the enemy's base at the same time. Losing a Defense results in a swap of the ranking with your opponent. Attack- The player can store up to 5 Battle Chances Achievement attacks, while it takes 30 minutes to refill one Battle Chance. The player gets five choices of opponents, which are determined by the players arena rank and are sorted by ranking. All five opponents will have a higher ranking than the player, with a lower number representing a higher ranking. If the player beats an opponent, the player and the opponent will switch rankings; the players ranking will increase while the enemy's rank will decrease. Tips- * The player can place the Heroes anywhere in the hotspot. So put your tanks in front of your attackers and magic-users. * Proper positioning of your heroes gives chance and probability of winning as it adds possibilities and strategy upon the battle. * Keep track of who you win against and who you lose against if you find yourself stuck in certain rank ranges. Chances are other people will be stuck with you and its best to fight people you're sure you can win against for the extra honor bonus. * The arena is also a great place to spend your time when you’re just waiting for your troops to build, or your heroes to revive. Even if your Heroes are not done reviving you can still use them in the arena. Attacking in the arena also doesn’t break your shield, so you are free to battle whenever you like assuming you have battle chances. Expeditions: The Hero expeditions can be accessed through the Arena, There are 10 levels. Each level gives Merit and Honor Badges as a reward upon completing level. Expeditions are like raiding without magic or troops; only heroes can take part. Expeditions should be done daily. The big advantage is that you can use 15 heroes and even duplicates. However, you cannot use multiple heroes of the same type at the same time. For example, if you have 2 druids, you can only place the second one as soon as the first is dead. The big disadvantage is that if one hero dies, you cannot use him for the whole day until the server resets. There is no revive time and '''you can use this hero in any other aspect of the game, but he can't be used for Expeditions until the server resets. There is a possibility to skip your opponent but you can only skip 5 times per day. As long as you don't lose your heroes you can continue playing. Merit Rankings- There is also a tab called "Merit Rankings". It ranks all players by Merits and Might (if having same amount of Merits). The Warehouse is a building for spending the Merits on various rewards. The Rankings refresh daily at 00:00 game server time. Merits displayed in Merit Rankings is the cumulative amount of Merits obtained in expeditions. Honor Badges: There are several ways you can gain honor badges throughout the day. First you have to play. At low levels it can be frustrasting. Here are some tips. -Raids give HB, though dungeons do give you much more. Dungeon tries reset every 15 minutes. -Arena. Losing a battle gives you 6 HB, winning gives you 40 HB. But you gain hourly HB based on your rank... work on it. -Daily expeditions. At lower levels these are tough to get through, but still worth it, at higher levels you get more HB then doing daily boss battle. -Daily Boss. Just participating in Boss 3 gives you 2100 HB. The more damage the More HB. -Hero Trials. Portal to the left of quest board. Thunder God. Don't be a hero and go for the the gusto. Do a level you know you can beat. And do them all. -50 Gems a day buys you 1000 HB... just look where you buy gems. -You can also use merits to buy honor badges in the warehouse -Torch battles: when we win we automatically are awarded HB NEVER USE HONOR BADGES TO HIRE HEROES, ONLY TO UPGRADE YOUR HEROES HERE BE MONSTERS Also known as HBM, this is an intricate part of the game. This is where you will farm shards for the most part in order to build your heroes skill levels, save for heroes, and donate to the guild. The higher HBM you can do the more experience and shards you receive. All heroes, including the ones in your garrisons (towers) receive experience. Try to use heroes that only need experience if you can. The best towers to use for HBM are arrow towers as they do more damage, but that is up to the individual. HBM also gets easier as you acquire a sixth hero base (when your town hall, camps, vaults, mines, and mills are at level 16). However, having a good base design is key to defeating higher levels of HBM. You do not need to have troops when doing HBM. It is a waste of mana, and they do little damage to your enemy. A good base with properly placed heroes will eliminate the need for troops. You can do HBM (or Hero's Trial) consecutively, even if your heroes have died. Since they are defending your base they will be alive to do HBM, however you have to wait for them to revive to do a dungeon or raid. DUNGEONS Many overlook dungeons at first, but they are a great way to get experience and shards, and necessary for upgrading heroes. Once you complete Dungeon 1 you ca do Elite dungeon 1, but warning the elite dungeons get very difficult. It should be a focus to get through the regular as quickly as possible. On a quest the elite dungeons (on the ordinary tab) are the ones with the castle, the normal ones do not have one. Completing an elite dungeon will fulfill a normal dungeon requirement. Elite dungeons have a higher shard drop rate. Dungeon entry cards allow you to gain five more entries without having to wait for the timer to reset. Dungeon 8 is perhaps the best dungeon to farm shards. Even if you do not have a dungeon quest, you should do dungeons every time you are. You may need troops at first, but as your heroes grow stronger and you have crests on them you will be able to do dungeons without troops as well. TALENTS Talents are vitals to every hero, and each hero benefits from different talents. Talents go from 1/5 to 5/5, and it takes time to understand which one is best for which hero. Each hero is born wiith a talent. In order to change that talent you can spend 300 gems to re-roll a talent, or use a talent refresh card. Refresh cards can be earned in high level Mesas or bought with merits in the warehouse. Sometimes you need to refresh a talent as a quest and it will cost you 300 gems, unless you have a card. You get the gems back, but it is always a good idea to keep the gems on hand. Some talents that widely sought are revitalize, bezerk and war god. Keep in mind that not all talents are bad, though enlighten is probably the least useful! MISCELLANEOUS Should I roll or not? That depends. How many gems do you have? How many heroes do you have? What levels are they? Concentrate on building up a core team. When you have 15 heroes to level, it becomes confusing. When you have 7 strong heroes, it's time to roll. Don't do 450 all the time, try 150 here and there. If you don't get lucky right away, try a different time. That Pumpkin Duke will come! Which Mesa is the best to do? Mesa 1 gives you books and hero cards. You can consume the heros to skill up your heroes. If you are below 120, and you have a PD 100-120 that is 5/9, mesa 1 is a cake walk. Plus you get experience. It's experience as well. Mesa 2 gives you essence, basically slime. If you get 5 green and 1 blue that is like getting 210 shards worth of slime, plus merits and experience. Yes you need two decent PD's who can take in 2 lower levels, but overall, it is the best mesa to do to get the stuff you need to skill your heroes. Mesa 3 gives you shards. It can be great, or not so great. Three PDs work well. Sometimes you can get 60 shards, or 100, or 200. But essence is still a better deal. Mesa 4 is quite the thrill ride. For higher levels its worth the challenge. The rewards usually are shards and essance. Sometimes mediocre, sometimes great. Other items in mesa: Hero slot cards- use them until all of your slots are open, then sell them. Quest completion cards- sell them for HB, unless you are lazy. Talent refesh-GEM! Quest Refresh-GEM! Monster Pass or Trial Pass- GEM! Hero card-green, blue, or PURPLE! How Much HB do I Need to level up my hero? 2 star- 1000 3 star- 3000 4 star- 10000 5 star- 20000 6 star- 30000 7 star- 50000 8 star- 100000 9 star- 200000 How do I give someone a shield? In the bottom righthand corner you will see a cup. Click on the cup and a page will come up. Your name is on this page, this is your page number, with your ranking. When someone asks for a shield, they will give you their page. when they log off, click on the search window at the bottom, backspace, enter their page, find their name. You may have to reset a few times until the attack bar turns blue. Once it does you can attack them. Guild members get less loot than regular players. But we can also help each other out, for instance if someone needs gold or mana, or wants to see how his base hols up during a raid. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Honor Badges Category:Browse